


I Don't Know What I'm To Do (Yeah I don't know what I'll Fucking do)

by choccy__o



Series: Mellohi's Dream SMP Shorts [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, mcyt
Genre: Angst, Burns, Enderman Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, Memory Loss, Panic Attacks, Ranboo Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), he's just a hurt child ok, no beta we die like l'manberg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:08:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28910610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choccy__o/pseuds/choccy__o
Summary: Phil discovers Ranboo after his breakdown, in his own destroyed front yard, with tears burning down his face.
Relationships: Ranboo & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Mellohi's Dream SMP Shorts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142720
Comments: 12
Kudos: 422





	I Don't Know What I'm To Do (Yeah I don't know what I'll Fucking do)

**Author's Note:**

> content warnings:  
> panic attacks, difficulty breathing, semi-graphic description of burns, blood
> 
> enjoy!

Up until now, Phil had been having a quite normal day. Waking up and having a quiet breakfast and tea with Techno, feeding the animals and replanting the garden, and now he was returning home from exploring a strange structure he had stumbled upon.

(It had some sort of table in its heart, made of an unidentifiable material, that seemed to be an old meeting room of sorts? That would explain the round cutout in the center of the table itself.

The rest of the monument had housed other strange items, such as railway carts without tracks and small alcoves scattered with bookshelves. He would for sure have to bring Techno there tomorrow, he was knowledgeable in the field of ancient civilizations.)

However, while approaching the home he shared with Techno, he heard an unfamiliar noise. It almost sounded like… crying? No, it was too screech-like to be a cry. It did sound similar to Edward's humming noises, though.

Phil quickly packed away his tools and items he had collected from the monument ( _including a couple of golden apples_ , he happily thought to himself) before descending the creaking wooden ladder to check on Edward in the basement. The enderman seemed to be perfectly fine, and either way Phil had never heard an enderman cry before, so it would be very strange to find one crying, let alone openly for everyone to see. Endermen were quite closed off in their emotions.

But there was the sound, again, but this time Phil noticed that it came from outside. Towards the direction of Ranboo's shack.

Phil mentally kicked himself. Of course! Ranboo was half enderman!

With a start, Phil knocked open his front door and began to run towards the hill which held Ranboo's shack, day-old snow crunching beneath his boots. When he saw the state the land was in, he could only stand in shock. 

The ground in front of Ranboo's shack, about 20 meters in diameter, was absolutely destroyed. The distinctive layers of snow, grass, and soil became unclear as if someone had frantically plunged a shovel in and out of the ground, and it seemed as if someone had done just that, judging by the splintering netherite shovel thrown to the side of the deepest part of the turmoil. The entire area was dug up and turned over, and the cold soil was jarringly dark in contrast with the clean snow around it. On the edge of the destroyed land, however, by the almost broken shovel, was a divot in the land, where it seemed whoever was digging had found what they had been searching for-

-and inside the hole was Ranboo, sitting on the damp ground with his knees hugged tightly to his chest, hyperventilating, sobbing, and muttering incomprehensible words under his breath.

Now Phil had never been close with the boy, the closest thing to the two bonding being quick trips to collect wood for their shared stock. But the sight of the broken hybrid at his lowest triggered his paternal instincts immediately, calling back to a time when the voices in Techno's head had gotten the best of him, and he simply needed his father. When Techno had seemed like a child again, requiring support and care. Phil decided this was a similar situation, and so he spoke in a gentle tone.

"Ranboo?"

The boy shrieked with the gurgling sound of his enderman half, and scrambled backwards frantically, clawing at the ground for purchase with his bicolored hands, but finding only wet soil that provided little to no traction. 

More distressed noises continued to escape his throat, along with an underlying whisper of "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, I didn't remember…"

When he stole a glance up at phil, the older man could see that his pupils were heavily dilated, with wet, fat teardrops cascading down his face, and with a gasp Phil noticed that the tears weren't leaving a normal track- no, they were leaving a trail of _burns,_ burns which Phil recalled endermen developing when exposed to moisture. It was why they preferred the end and the nether, anywhere away from the humid atmosphere of the overworld.

But his skin, it was sizzling, with piping hot steam rising from the surface, in stark contrast to the cold atmosphere around the two. There were bubbles of burnt flesh, mirroring the purplish-grey color of the boy's blood, but it had a rotten twinge to it, as if it was hot enough to curdle like milk. While his face was terrible enough, with a twist of his gut Phil inspected the boy further and discovered even harsher burns on his visibly throbbing hands, mottled, as if he had tried to wipe as much if the liquid off his face as possible, but now that he looked at those hands, he could see Ranboo clutching a disc… _Tommy's disc. Cat._

For a moment, neither knew how to react, but Ranboo was still struggling to breathe, and his skin was burning more each second. So Phil decided to follow his instincts and comfort the hurting boy- _child._ Comfort now, questions later. He crouched down in front of Ranboo, at the boy's eye level.

"May I touch you?" Phil whispered softly.

Ranboo didn't answer verbally, but the pained whimper which escaped him was enough of a confirmation for Phil. He started out with a light touch on the shoulder, which triggered another round of hyperventilating. Then after another moment, a reassuring squeeze before placing his other hand on the opposite shoulder, angling himself for a hug if the boy was needing one. And it seemed he definitely was, as his shoulders slumped and he let out a defeated sigh before toppling forwards into Phil's embrace.

There were a very long few moments where the only sound was Ranboo's sobbing, soaked up by Phil's shirt. Hopefully now that the liquid was being soaked up it wouldn't hurt the boy as much. And then Ranboo finally spoke again, his words spilling out and mixing together, much like the dirt and snow which surrounded them now.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, it was all my fault, I didn't even remember until now, I should've left earlier so I could- couldn't hurt you anymore, I should've-"

"Shhhh. It's okay."

Phil reassured the boy, and held him tightly, for a very long time. Until the sobs faded into choked hiccups, then deep breaths, and finally the shallow rise and fall of a chest. This indicated that he had either fallen asleep from the safe embrace, or passed out from exhaustion. It was most likely the latter, Phil noted with a grimace. It was quite cold out, and after sitting out there for such a long time, they both needed to go back inside soon for risk of frostbite.

Although the boy had some explaining to do, it could wait until later. He was hurting.

So as Phil carried Ranboo into his own house- damn the boy was _tall_ \- he decided that he would be staying in his and Techno's shared house for a while. He needed support. 

And even after he later inspected the scene with the destroyed yard, and found the disc along with Ranboo's special memory book, flipping through the last few pages of panicked writing, smudged lines blurring together with a mix of panicked handwriting and tears- even after he had discovered the wrongs the boy had done, even after he learned of his deep psychological trauma-

Even through all of it, Phil vowed to keep this child safe. He promised to patch up the burns running along his body from his own tears, and help him recover from whatever he had gone through. Because while he had done some frankly terrible acts, Phil knew he was just a broken child who needed help.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, comments and kudos always make my day!
> 
> Love you guys <3


End file.
